Tea, Threats, Time?
by PrinceYukiRules
Summary: ZUTARA! Zuko and Katara meet in the tea shop where Zuko works, in Bae Sing Sae. What will happen now that each knows the prescense of each other? What will happen to Aang? Will he tell the Earth King in time before Sozen's Comet comes to Earth? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue/Author's comments: This Zutara tale takes place after the Tales of Bae Sing Sae, in which Zuko went on a date, and Katara and Toph went to a spa.

DISCLAIMER: ATLA (Avatar: The Last Airbender) and other characters/associated material is copyrighted and not mine.I will use the characters however to create/simulate a story within the plot of ATLA to suggest what might happen.

* * *

Prince Zuko sighed as he refilled the teapot. He was tired and sore, _I wish I could just go to a nice bed and sleep_, he thought. But he couldn't, he needed to work in order to survive. He was unhappy that they were working in a tea shop, _Uncle already drinks enough of the stuff, but a whole day with it, he thought, though still grateful that his uncle managed to find them jobs. It's hopeless to restore my honor in the family and Fire Nation now. I'm a traitor even more now than ever. Ever since Azula tried to execute Uncle and I, we've been on the lam._ Zuko walked back to his uncle's and his apartment after finishing his shift._ I wonder where the Avatar is. I haven't seen head or tail of him since we cornered Azula. Also, where'd Jet go? I know the Earth Kingdom soldiers took him away, but he never showed his face again. I thought after he was freed or convinced them he did nothing, he'd return to get my uncle and I._ He sat down and began to meditate.

* * *

Katara decided to take a walk in the city. She was tired of being dragged to the functions that the Earth Kingdom was using to keep an eye on Aang and his friends. Ever since their attempt to contact the Emperor was denied, the Earth Kingdom had grew angry at the Avatar for telling of the war. Katara walked along the road, and found herself walking where many refugees lived. As she walking, she entered a tea shop._ I haven't had a good cup of tea in a long while. I miss Gran and her tea and tales. We also haven't seen Zuko in a while. Maybe he gave up on the idea of chasing the Avatar! But then again, that would be too good to be true._ She entered the tea shop and sat down.

"May I get you something to drink?" said a familiar voice.

Katara gasped and turned, there was Prince Zuko's Uncle Iroh. He doesn't seem to recognize me. We haven't really met other than a few glipmses. "I'd like a cup of green tea, please." said Katara.

"Most certainly." Iroh said, and moved away to get her cup of tea.

If Iroh is here, then where is Zuko? They usually are together. I highly doubt that Iroh is here by himself in the big city of Bae Sing Sae, thought Katara, looking around, trying to be discreet.

"Are you looking for someone?" asked Iroh as he placed the cup of tea in front of Katara.

"No, I'm not looking for anyone!" yelped Katara, having not heard Iroh approach. She blushed at being caught.

"You know, you look to be about my nephew's age. How old are you?" said Iroh, sitting across from Katara.

"Um, I'm sixteen." said Katara, shyly. _I guess, I'm happy for another person's company besides Aang's and the rest. But I don't want to give too much away because he might tell Zuko. Then who knows what'll happen? But Zuko can't do too much, since the last time we met, he was dressed like a refugee. That must mean something has happened and Aang won't have to worry too much..._thought Katara.

"Hmmm..." muttered Iroh, pouring the teapot and drinking some of the tea. "My nephew is very handsome, but he has a scar that he got. He's also shy but sincere. Would you mind stopping by this address to cheer him up? He has been very depressed lately." said Iroh, cheerfully, while handing Katara a sheet of paper."

"Umm...sure." said Katara, getting up to leave.

* * *

Aang sighed, as he heard Katara enter the house. He had been wondering where she had gone. "Hi Katara! Where'd you go?" he asked. 

"You won't believe what I discovered! Prince Zuko and General Iroh are here in Bae Sing Sae!" said Katara, excitedly.

"WHAT?" came a loud voice behind the door.

Katara made a face and then yelled, "SOKKA! We know you're behind there. You might as well come out. Go get Toph, too, this is important!" Aang and Katara heard footsteps going and coming back. Then the door slid open to reveal Sokka and Toph.

"What's so important that Sokka needed to pull me away from earthbending?" said Toph, irritated.

"Prince Zuko and General Iroh are in Bae Sing Sae, but it's not what you think, Sokka!" said Katara, seeing the look on her brother's face. "They're here, but as refugees running from the Fire Nation. So, they can't possibly capture you, Aang, because Earth Kingdom soliders would be on them before they could make a move." said Katara, breathlessly.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" shouted Sokka, "No one to worry about except that creepy witch girl, that tall knife throwing girl and the weirdo acrobat girl who made my arms and legs go all wonky."

"Good, " said Toph, "At least now, Twinkle Toes won't have to run as hard from people advancing in two directions."

"..."Aang was unsually silent. "It feels so weird, you know. Zuko ahs been my foe since I emerged out of that iceberg. I guess it feels as if something has left me..." sighed Aang.

"Be happy. I know we are." said Katara.

Aang nodded, but remained silent. Katara grew worried.

* * *

Zuko broke out of meditation as his uncle returned from his shift at the tea shop. 

"Prince Zuko! Come here, I have important news to tell you!" shouted his uncle.

Zuko gritted his teeth as he ermeged from his room. "What, Uncle? What is so important that you need to disturb me during meditation?" said Zuko, irritated.

"Prince Zuko, I had the pleasure of serving a nice young lady in the tea shop today. But it wasn't the Earth Kingdom girl!" said Iroh, hurriedly spotting the expression on Zuko's face. "In fact, it was a Water Tribe girl. A rare sight these days except in the South and North poles." said Iroh.

Zuko's face went from stoic to surprised. "WHAT?" he burst out, "What was her name?"

"Her name was Katara and she is quite beautiful. Perhaps you would like to take her out?" said Iroh, good-naturedly.

"Maybe." said Zuko, before retreating to his room. If the Water Tribe girl is here, than the Avatar is here! But wait, if I capture him in the Earth Kingdom, I'll ave to surrender anyways, since I'm Fire Nation. Better think this through...he thought as he sat down to meditate again.

* * *

One of the many scenarios in which Zutara could occur. I mentioned this in my other story, Zutara: Can We Trust Each Other? I actually think this one is more possible than the other since this takes place after the recent episode or it could take place of the new episode coming up which chronicles Appa's POV since his capture. Can't wait to see that one! Look for the next chapter, I promise some juicy action! 

Comments on Reviews:

Again, TY for the reviews!

DragonJadefire: I know Katara' s fourteen, I apologize for exaggeration, I know I should be true to the ATLA story, but I decided to make Katara a little bit older, just so she isn't as young, you know? And anyways, on Wikipedia, it says in the article on Zuko, that they think he's around 17 now. I agree, he has matured, right? So that makes Katara around 15, yes?

To everyone else, TY for the great reviews

**EXCEPT:**

I know everyone is entitled to their opinion and such, but "anonymus" sorry that it isn't to your liking, but everyone has different tastes. And, you took Katara's emotion differently. I meant for her to be overjoyed at the fact Aang has one less foe, so there's one less danger, so his percentage of a death goes down. Besides if you think about it hard enough, I think that since Zuko doesn't want to plant any roots in Bae Sing Sae, should I really allow him to chase Aang? He'd be immediately captured by Earth Kingdom soldiers! Sorry, but its a Zutara story, so Zuko could be captured, but that's not the direction I'm taking. Onwards to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ATLA (Avatar: The Last Airbender) and other characters/associated material is copyrighted and not mine.I will use the characters however to create/simulate a story within the plot of ATLA to suggest what might happen.**

Author's comments: Well, let's see what happens on their little date. Zuko is more "experienced" now since he had a date with Jin, maybe he'll be more comfortable with Katara? Or will it all go haywire?

* * *

Katara prepared herself mentally before her "meeting" with Zuko and his uncle. _I have no idea what it's going to be like_, she thought. _But at least it is in a public place, in case Zuko has any thoughts still left about the Avatar._ Katara had never been on a date before since the only men or boys left in the village had been her brother (Ew!) and a bunch of little kids. The only person Katara could remember possibly having feelings for was Jet. Of course, kissing Aang was embarassing and gave her a little bit of the butterflies, but wasn't major to make her feel romantic. It had been in a life and death situation anyways. She knocked on the apartment door.

"Come in." said Iroh, as he opened the door, "We were just sitting down to tea."

As, Iroh shut the door, Zuko turned to look at the guest who his uncle invited. His eyes widened at the sight of the Avatar's WaterTribe companion. But after the shock subsided, his face resumed its previous stoic expression.

"Please sit," said Iroh, firmly, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you." said Katara, feeling awkward and annoyed at the expression on Zuko's face. _No acknowledgment? I would at least guess that a Fire Prince would be taught some manners_, she thought.

Iroh, looking at the expression on Katara's face, said, "Prince Zuko, this is Katara. I met her in the tea shop of our employment. She is about your age."

Zuko only nodded and muttered a barely audible, "Hello"

"So, Katara where were you born? The North Pole or the South Pole?" said Iroh, attempting at starting a conversation.

"I was born in the South Pole..." said Katara, as Iroh poured her a cup of tea.

The conversation lagged in bits, but Iroh was very good at asking questions and being a hospitable host even though Zuko would not say hardly a word to Katara and very few, although at least some, to his uncle.

"Eh hmmm...How about you both go for a trip to the marketplace? There are some interesting items there and you can get something to eat besides drinking tea here. I'm an old man and would love if my nephew would get out from being underfoot, so I can take a nap in peace." said Iroh, cheerfully.

"But! I never--" said Zuko, protesting.

"A walk would be lovely." said Katara, through gritted teeth. _What was Iroh doing? Couldn't he see it was awkward enough without having them together alone? Did he not know that she and Zuko had met before in not so friendly circumstances? Didn't he recognize her from the North Pole, where Admiral Zhao had killed the Moon Spirit?_

As she and Zuko got up to leave, Katara could swear that she saw Iroh winking at her.

* * *

Aang peeked through the door to the girls' room. "Katara???" he whispered. 

"Katara isn't here, Twinkle Toes," said Toph, "Besides why are you always looking for her? You haven't talked to me in a while. Probably since we stopped having Earthbending lessons. Which reminds me, I have a few new tricks I can show. How about it?" said Toph.

"Sorry, Toph, I can't. I was looking for Katara because I'm going to look for Appa and could use some help. Sokka is busy and Momo is obviously no help." said Aang.

"Sure, I can help you, Twinkle--" said Toph, as she was cut off by Momo flying into the room. He (She?) squeaked and dropped a bundle of white fur in front of Aang.

"Hey!" said Aang as he picked it up, "This is Appa's fur! Maybe we can use this to look." Momo squeaked again and flew around Aang's head. "What are you trying to tell me, Momo?" asked Aang, excitedly, "Toph, I think Momo is telling me to follow him (her?)!" Aang followed after Momo who flew out of the house. Toph, sighed and followed Aang, resigned to her task ahead.

* * *

Ooohhh **big suspensful music ensues** Zutara gets a little more juicier and Aang and Toph are going on a quest for Appa! Can't wait for the new episode of ATLA tonite! Appa's POV **smiles**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: ATLA is NOT mine, it is copyrighted to Nickolodean and the wonderful creators, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Brian Koinetzko! **

Prologue: Zuko and Katara going out on a date! (That Iroh playing matchmaker!), Aang and Toph are on a quest to find Appa, and Sokka is shaving?

* * *

Zuko sighed and thought, _What am I supposed to do on a date? Are we getting something to eat while shopping? I mean, the date with Jin was already awkward enough, but I never imagined I'd be on a date with Katara! The companion of the Avatara, is here. Maybe I should try and interrogate her. But if Uncle finds out, he'll definitly be angry!_ He sneaked a glance at Katara who was looking at some baskets. 

_I wonder what Zuko's thinking...you can never tell if he's happy or irritated, just if he's angry. or maybe I can't tell since I wouldn't expect to be on a shopping trip with him, let alone a date! But then again, these are beautiful baskets. Just like the kind, you'd take for a pinic. _As soon as Katara thought that, she blushed.

Zuko noticed and wondered what she was thinking.

"My my, young lady, choosing a basket for a pinic with your sweetheart here?" said the kind shopkeeper.

Katara blushed and said, "Um, no just looking."

_Why didn't she dispute his claim? I'm not her sweetheart...it may look like it, but can't they tell we're not friendly? We haven't said a word to each other since stopping to look at these baskets. _thought Zuko, getting irritated.

Katara moved on and started walking to a hill overlooking the section of Bae Sing Sae. She sat down on the hill while Zuko stood behind her. There was a moment of silence before Katara's voice broke the still air. "I have a feeling of what you're thinking...your thoughts are probably going in a million directions. First, where is the Avatar? Because that is your inclination since you've been chasing him for a while. Second, what am I doing on a walk, let alone a date with his companion and third, why didn't she tell the shopkeeper we aren't sweethearts?"

Zuko's mouth dropped. How had she read his thoughts so well?

"I'll have you know, I don't care about those questions or what caused them. This walk was nice and the sunset is beautiful. I'm enjoying the day, like your uncle said I should. He's very wise you know, but you probably do even though, you don't admit it." said Katara, softly.

"How did you read my thoughts?" said Zuko, sitting down next to her.

"It was hard, because your face and attitude are like stone." said Katara.

* * *

"APPA! Here boy! Where are you, Appa?" shouted Aang into the empty street. Suddenly, he slipped and fell on his face. 

"You fell in Appa's footprint, I can tell by feeling the earth here that there is a footprint that can only be Appa's in the mud. But what I don't get is why the ground feels hollow." said Toph, first giggling at Aang's foolishness and then, becoming somber as she felt the earth.

"What do you mean, hollow--?" said Aang, before getting cut off.

"Hello, we meet again, Avatar." said Long Feng, Grand Secretariat of Bae Sing Sae, and Head of the Dai Lee. "I believe you are looking for a certain air bison. I know where he is...perhaps I can lead you to him." (!)

* * *

Sokka was shaving the small (tiny) mustache that had grown on his upper lip. Suddenly, he was tackled from behind. 

"AAHHHHHHH! Get away from me!" He shouted, jumping up and down.

"Sokka, it's only me! Suki!" shouted Suki, at the dancing Sokka.

"Oh." said Sokka, slightly embarassed.

"Where's Aang? I have important news to tell him." said Suki, gasping.

Sokka noticed the bandage over her eyebrow and on her side. "Suki, what happened to you? You're hurt!"

"It's nothing, never mind. I need to see Aang! Where is he?" said Suki.

"He's not here, he's looking for Appa." said Sokka, worried and concerned.

"But that's it! I saw and found Appa, but Azula attacked me and the other Kyoshi warriors, so I had to send him away. I followed his tracks to the Eastern Air Temple and found this old guy, named Guru Patic. He explained that he sent Appa on his way, to Bae Sing Sae. He should have arrived here by now." said Suki, worried about Appa's safety and health.

"Don't worry, Aang's looking for him, he should be nearby..." said Sokka.

"Ok--" said Suki, as she fainted dead away!

* * *

I included parts from the new ATLA episode, Appa's Lost Days. 

Here are some essential questions left behind:

Will Zuko and Katara open up to each other?

Will Aang ever pay attention to Toph? Will he find Appa?

How does Long Feng know about Appa? What is he hiding?

Where's Appa? If he's in Bae Sing Sae, why can't he find Aang?

Is Suki's injuries worse than she says? Will Sokka take care of her?

And, will Momo and Appa ever reunite?

Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: ATLA doesn't belong to me, it's copyrighted to Nickolodean and the creators, Michael Dante DiMartino and Brian Konietzko.**_

**Here are some essential questions left behind last time:**

Will Zuko and Katara open up to each other?

Will Aang ever pay attention to Toph? Will he find Appa?

How does Long Feng know about Appa? What is he hiding?

Where's Appa? If he's in Bae Sing Sae, why can't he find Aang?

Is Suki's injuries worse than she says? Will Sokka take care of her?

And, will Momo and Appa ever reunite?

Will they be answered this time?

* * *

Katara and Zuko sat in silence as they watched the sunset. Finally, Zuko asked, "So...are you going to explain to me how you read my emotions?" 

"It was easy and it was hard. I know you enough, Zuko to know that the one thing that is constantly on your mind, is to capture the Avatar. You also told me that capturing the Avatar would restore your honor. My answer to that question, is no. I won't tell you where Aang is. Anyways, it's probably not a wise decision since we're constantly being watched by the Earth Kingdom government, even though we are honored guests. Second, you're on a walk/date with me, because your uncle is worried about you. Ever since boarding the ferry to Bae Sing Sae, he says you've been despondent and depressed. Are you? Third, I didn't think you'd heard. You hadn't said a word to me the whole walk and stood about three feet away from me since we started walking. I thought you weren't listening at all." said Katara, carefully and thoughtfully.

Zuko was silent, as the sun finally set behind the horizon. Katara and Zuko got up and started walking again. "I know it must have been a shock that anyone but your uncle and probably your sister, reading your emotions. But I need to get home." said Katara, before turning and starting to walk away.

"Wait," came a soft voice, "It is a shock, but I guess..."

Katara turned and suddenly, by accident, her lips met with Zuko's. He had come up behind her, and since he was silent, she hadn't heard him approach. Katara gasped as the kiss, tentative at first, started to deepen.

Zuko broke the kiss and ran away into the night, blushing. Katara, speechless and likewise blushing, turned and walked home.

* * *

Aang gritted his teeth and followed Long Feng to a building nearby. 

"Bring me to Appa right now! He's important to me! Don't you know that I am the Avatar?" He shouted at Long Feng.

"If you'd be quiet, you can see the beast in a few minutes. We still have to negotiate our terms of a trade." said Long Feng, coldly. "I'd rather you didn't start a riot out here, because in Bae Sing Sae, there is no fighting, no war."

Aang, Toph, Momo and Long Feng entered the building to a small dark room with a table and three chairs. "Please sit," said Long Feng, gesturing at the chairs.

"We feel fine," said Aang and Toph, simultaneously. Momo just squeaked and flew to rest on Aang's head.

"Fine, suit yourselves," said Long Feng who sat. "Perhaps you do not know, Avatar, that I know that you are being chased by the Fire Nation's Crown Princess, Azula, and her two dangerous companions. If we don't agree to terms, I believe I will find my self discussing whether or not Bae Sing Sae can offer you protection anymore. So, I know where your precious bison is. But in order for me to give him over to you, you must promise one thing."

"WHAT? I'll do almost anything." shouted Aang, anxious to see Appa.

"All you have to do, is never speak of the war again. If the world cries out to the Avatar, saying 'Please save us from the terror of the Fire Nation!' you are to ignore it. For I wish Bae Sing Sae to forever remain as the last city to fall to the Fire Nation, because I am a Fire Nation spy. Yes, Aang I am." said Long Feng, at the expression on Aang's face. "My great-grandfather was sent here many years ago by Sozun to wait and watch. My family's work has paid off and now I have even the king in the palm of my hand. Pretty soon, I will have the Avatar also." said Long Feng, laughing.

* * *

Appa groaned in the small cage that he had been stuffed in. He tried to lie down, but it was impossible. He thought about Aang, and Momo, and Sokka. 

Suddenly the door opened as one of his "keepers" came to give him his one meal of the day, a measly bundle of dirty straw.

Appa growled at the "keeper" until he left. He then sniffed the hay and ate it.

The air that had blown in from the opening of the door, smelled familiar...AANG!

Aang was here somewhere near him! Appa began to pound against his cage bars, attempting to get out. But it was useless, so Appa groaned and fell silent.

* * *

Suki moaned and slowly regained conciousness. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Oh my aching head!" groaned Suki. 

"Shhh, go back to sleep. Unfortunatly, the head ache is from you hitting the floor before Sokka could catch you." said Katara, kindly.

"But I must speak with Aang." said Suki, impatiently.

"I'm sorry, but Aang hasn't returned from his search yet. It's getting dark, and pretty soon, I'll send Sokka to go look for him. But right now, he's anxiously waiting to see you. So rest, relax. Your injuries were not major, but you were exhausted and it was too much to bear. So, you need rest, and time to recuperate. I prescribe about two to three days of rest." said Katara, before getting up to leave.

Sokka burst into the room, and said, "Suki! Are you all right?"

Katara glared at him and clubbed him on the back of the head. "Be quiet! Her head will ache worse with all the shouting and the questions that you are bound to shout."

Sokka sighed and lowered his voice, "Suki, what have you been upto?"

Suki smiled softly and said, "I've had many adventures since I left you at the Serpent's Pass.

* * *

Oooohhh! A Zutara kiss! Long Feng is a Fire Nation Spy! Sokka and Suki action may heat up! Stay tuned! 

But first, the questions left unanswered:

Will Zuko and Katara continue to deepen their relationship, or will the reappearance of Jet put a strain on their budding relationship?

Will Aang agree to Long Feng's deal? Or if he refuses, how will he ever see Appa? And what will happen to the world if he refuses?

Poor Appa! Will he ever return to Aang, Momo and Sokka?

What has Suki been upto? And after hearing about her escapades, what will Sokka's reaction be?


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: ATLA doesn't belong to me, it's copyrighted to Nickolodean and the creators, Michael Dante DiMartino and Brian Konietzko.**_

**Here are some essential questions left behind last time:**

Will Zuko and Katara continue to deepen their relationship, or will the reappearance of Jet put a strain on their budding relationship?

Will Aang agree to Long Feng's deal? Or if he refuses, how will he ever see Appa? And what will happen to the world if he refuses?

Poor Appa! Will he ever return to Aang, Momo and Sokka?

What has Suki been upto? And after hearing about her escapades, what will Sokka's reaction be?

So, will these questions be answered this time?

_Note from the Author: Time to get the creative juices flowing again! Has been about a month a two months, since I last wrote. I guess school became hectic, but taht isn't really an excuse is it? Anywaysm I've re-read my stories, sat and thought about them allowing all my thoughts/storylines to stew in my head. Let's see if you guys like the spins and twists I'm adding! Also, the season 2 finale of ATLA was awesome! Check out the new story I started after seeing it, called The Miracle of Healing and Love! And obviously the couple that is front and center, like in all my stories so far, is ZUTARA!_

* * *

As Katara lay in bed that night, she had a headache. _So much to think about, Aang and Appa, Zuko and Iroh, Suki. First of all, where is Aang? Has he found Appa? At least Toph is with him. I hope. _She thought. _Second, what will happen now that Zuko has kissed me? Or did I kiss him? Who knows? Will he come to see me? Or should I go to see him? That tea Iroh made was nice. I guess I will go to see his uncle, but not Zuko. Third, where has Suki been? Why does she have injuries? What will Sokka do, if what he hears he doesn't like. Life sure is ocmplicated._ She thought as she fell fast asleep, exhausted.

* * *

"What if I do accept?" said Aang, "Will I be free to live my life, free from the Fire Nation, free from anyone bothering me up at the Northern Air Temple?" 

"I can't say," said Long Feng, evasively. "I'm not sure what Fire Lord Ozai will want to do with you, should I turn you in."

"I wouldn't go with you, anyways." said Aang, in a fighting stance, "I refuse to condemn the world to opression by the Fire Nation."

Long Feng, growled and then, shouted, "Dai Li, arrest the Avatar on high treason against the Earth King!"

The Dai Li lept from the walls of the building heading for Aang. Aang blew up a ball of air and moved away. He suddenly noticed that Toph had disappeared. "TOPH!" shouted Aang, "Where are you?!? We need to get out of here, or find Appa!"

Suddenly, he heard a roar, and saw Appa coming towards him with Toph on his back, furiously gripping his hair, as there was no saddle. "APPA!" shouted Aang, as he released the ball of air, and flung himself on his friend's back as Appa took to the skies.

"GET THEM AND THAT FLYING BISON!" shouted Long Feng, furious that the Avatar now knew his secret and wasn't in his control, as Appa with Aang and Toph disappeared on the horizon.

"We need to get to the house and warn Sokka and Katara, we can no longer stay here. Long Feng may try to kill us if we do." said Aang, hurriedly as Appa soared to the house.

"We should think carefully about this though," said Toph.

Aang nodded and said, "Katara and Sokka might know what to do."

Appa landed and Aang and Toph, went into the house.

* * *

_Before Appa and Aang were reunited..._

"Suki, will you tell me now why you're injured?" said Sokka.

Suki coughed, before saying, "Sure, Sokka. So, you know how I left you at teh Serpent's Pass?"

Sokka nodded before helping Suki to drink a dipper of water.

"Well, I was - cough- traveling with the other Kyoshi Warriors to Kyoshi Island to make sure our people were safe. As we were making our way back, we came upon a cave on a hillside. Inside the cave, was Appa. He must have had a fight with a porkiepig, because it's prickers were in him, -cough- his fur was dirty and matted, and he didn't trust people. I know this because one of my warriors tried to approach him and he growled at her fiercely before we retreated. -cough- It took a while for him to trust us, but he finally did. We managed to clean him up and feed him. I tied a message to all of you on his horn, and he was preparing to fly away..." said Suki, coughing as her words faded away.

"I don't get this, Appa hasn't arrived, and Aang is still looking for him. We never recieved any messages." said Sokka, concerned, as he helped Suki drink another dipper full of water.

"You should have. That's why I came, to see you, provide assistance - cough- and make sure Appa -cough- returned safely." said Suki, her strength to speak fading still. "Azula and her gang attacked us as Appa prepared to fly away. Appa is afraid of fire. He must have been in a circus where they use fire to train the animals. When Azula used fire, he backed away frightened. I used some on sticks to get him to fly and leave us before he became captured again. Azula and I fought, and she gave me my injuries. Luckily we weren't so far from Kyoshi Island and we made it. I came back here before my injuries fully healed." said Suki.

"I let you sleep, I have to tell Aang this," said Sokka.

"Wait! Sokka, there's something more important that I have to tell you, -cough-" said Suki, "Azula defeated us and after she did, she took my armor and two others for her gang, I'm afraid she's impersonating us and intends to see the Earth King!" said Suki.

Sokka's eyes widened and he said, "Aang has to know this immediatly!"

He gave Suki a kiss on the forehead, "Thanks for telling me," he said softly, before turning and leaving the room.

The room slowly darkened as the candle faded, and Suki smiled before sleeping.

* * *

"Aang!" shouted Sokka, getting up from the table as he saw Aang and Toph come in through the door. "Suki's here, she's sleeping now, she was injured and I have important news to tell you!"

"Hold on, wait a minute, Sokka. I also have important news to tell, but this all has to wait. Long Feng, the head of the Dai Li, is after me. He's a Fire Nation Spy, and he had Appa! We have him and now and need to leave Bae Sing Sae!"

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: ATLA doesn't belong to me, it's copyrighted to Nickolodean and the creators, Michael Dante DiMartino and Brian Konietzko.**_

**Here are some essential questions left behind last time:**

Will Zuko and Katara continue to deepen their relationship, or will the reappearance of Jet put a strain on their budding relationship?

Suki has told Sokka about Long Feng, and Azula and her gang. But it seems Aang already knows...what will happen? Will Long Feng and Azula plotting together stop their escape?

Also, will Suki recover? Or will she join Yue in the sky? How will Sokka cope?

What about Zuko and Iroh? Will they blow their cover and leave with Aang and the rest?

What about telling the Earth King about the eclipse? If he doesn't know and Bae Sing Sae falls, what will happen to the world?

And you know the inevitable...willl Aang survive the battle between him and Ozai? But before he gets there, what will happen?

Betrayal, death, wounds, sacrifice?

* * *

Katara was walking along the main street towards Zuko and Iroh's apartment. She was deep in thought thinking about the kiss she and Zuko had shared the night before. _Did he mean anything by it? Or was it his uncle's doing? I'm so confused. I know I have a bit of feelings toward him, that I've never experienced before. Except with Jet._

"Hey hot stuff, what's kicking?" came a deep voice, breaking in to her thoughts.

Katara jerked her mind out of her thoughts and saw Jet lounging in front of a shop window.

"JET--" shouted Katara. But Jet was too fast for her. He quickly covered her mouth and whispered in her ear, "Shh---I'm on surveillance."

"Surveillance?!?" whispered Katara as she and Jet walked toward a private spot.

"Yep...I suspect some of the refugees I came with on a boat are actually Fire Nation planning to infiltrate the Earth Kingdom." said Jet softly. "But you distracted me...I wanted to say I'm sorry. And that I still like you..." said Jet, before kissing Katara's surprised mouth.

"What?!?" said Katara, as Jet kissed her. She raised her hand and smacked him. It had felt totally wrong. More wrong, than Zuko's kiss the night before.

"You don't know me anymore, Jet. We can never go back to that. I've changed, and I've discovered who you really are. I can't say I like you anymore...because I don't. If you try that again, I promise, I will hurt you." said Katara, softly and angrily.

Jet was speechless. But he knew better than to try it again. He remembered the time he was ecased in frozen ice by Katara.

"So that's how you're going to play it. Fine." said Jet, angrily. He watched Katara as she walked toward the very apartment building he had been watching earlier! _What?!? What business does she have there?_ he thought, surprised again.

He watched as Katara rang the bell, and saw Zuko open the door and Katara step in. _She's fallen for Fire Nation! Yeah that must be it! How could she? Does she know he's Fire Nation? She must have. I'll have to tell someone. _Jet left quickly.

* * *

Zuko stepped back surprised as a very flustered Katara barged into his and Iroh's apartment. 

"Damn it! That stupid Jet...wait!" said Katara. "Zuko! You and Iroh have to find another apartment somewhere else! Without Jet knowing! He knows your Fire Nation and he'lle expose you! I don't know why I'm even telling you this." she babbled. "But I--"

She was immediatly stopped as Zuko kissed her.

"Thanks." he muttered before disappearing into the small kitchen on his left. "Iroh! We have to get out of here! Jet has discovered-- Wait! How do you know Jet??" said Zuko turning around.

"I know him..because Aang, Sokka and I were rescued by him. We didn't part ways nicely though. He and I used to kiss seomtimes...but um...he was going to destroy a village just to get the Fire Nation out." said Katara, as she saw Iroh burst out of the kitchen and hurry into another room, with items that he was packing.

Zuko stood there, taking the information in. "We know him because he was on the same refugee boat as us." said Zuko.

Katara nodded.

"ZUKO! Now's not the time to flirt! We must go!" shouted Iroh from the back room.

Zuko blushed and went to pack.

* * *

_Little did Katara know...some furious packing was also going on at the place she had just left._

"Snoozles, tell me again why we need to pack?!?" shouted Toph, taking out the stuff that Sokka was furiously packing.

"There's Fire Nation in Bae Sing Sae! We need to leave, this place is no longer safe! SUKI! How will she come? She's still weak...I CAN'T TAKE THE PRESSURE!" shouted Sokka, his mind traveling in a million places at once.

"Sokka! SOKKA! There is no pressure." shouted Aang. "You're being crazy for nothing. First of all, we need to sit down and process and organize the information we know. We don't want to make any hasty moves. Where's Katara?" said Aang.

"She said she was going to get some peaches." said Toph.

"But there are peaches right here!" said Sokka, indignantly. "Are you sure you heard right?!?"

"Yes, I heard right! Just because I'm blind, dumb Snoozles, doesn't mean I'm deaf." said Toph, annoyed at Sokka.

"Calm down. So, our first bit of information is that Katara lied and is gone. And we don't know where." said Aang, softly.

Sokka's face turned red. "I want to know where my sister is now!"

"SHE'S RIGHT HERE." said Katara, stepping into the room. "And she has guests."

Sokka and Aang turned to look. Obviously Toph, was already looking. ( LOL, wink)

"How are you? We haven't seen you in a while." said Toph, her expression brightening as Iroh and Zuko stepped into the room. (!!)

* * *

Essential questions to remember/think about:

So, the gang's all together again, eh? LOL

How will Sokka cope once he finds out about Zuko and Katara's semi-relationship...that's well not a friendship. (wink wink)

Will the gang get all the information sorted in time to make a speedy getaway before the enemies that are near get them?

What will Long Feng do? Will he sit back and set a trap, or will he stop playing games and act now...before it's too late?

When will we see the dangerous and conniving Azula? She and her gang are somewhere in the city...in disguise.

Will Jet hamper the Gang's attempt to get away? Or will he help? Or perhaps will he come along?

Also, will he willing allow Katara to be with Zuko? Or does he have a mind to try and be with her again?

Will Sokka be able to bring Suki along? Or are her injuries too grievious?

And last but not least, how will Aang save the world? Will he survive the inevitable battle between him and Ozai? What will the world do, if he doesn't?

All this and more! Next time!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: ATLA belongs to Nickolodean, and Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. You know the drill..**_

Questions/Cliffhangers left behind:  
How will Sokka cope once he finds out about Zuko and Katara's semi-relationship...that's well not a friendship. (wink wink)

Will the gang get all the information sorted in time to make a speedy getaway before the enemies that are near get them?

What will Long Feng do? Will he sit back and set a trap, or will he stop playing games and act now...before it's too late?

When will we see the dangerous and conniving Azula? She and her gang are somewhere in the city...in disguise.

Will Jet hamper the Gang's attempt to get away? Or will he help? Or perhaps will he come along?

Also, will he willing allow Katara to be with Zuko? Or does he have a mind to try and be with her again?

Will Sokka be able to bring Suki along? Or are her injuries too grievious?

And last but not least, how will Aang save the world? Will he survive the inevitable battle between him and Ozai? What will the world do, if he doesn't?

_Note from the Author: I would like to especially tell you to R&R even though I'm NOT one of those people!! I promise. But I'm currently going to add this message to all 5 of my stories, so I can take an informal poll of my readership's interest in my continuing the story. TY!  
I'd also like to thank Krystal Oceans for the rad review! Many thanks and I'm glad you love my story. About your favorite section of the story, can't you see Zuko doing that? You know, Katara freaks out and starts overanalyzing and Zuko just shuts her up with a sexy smooch? I'd love that from a guy especially Zuko! But he's all Katara's ;D_

* * *

Sokka glared at Zuko, while Toph got up to meet Iroh again. "What are you doing here?" 

"He's here as my guest! I'd appreciate if you were at leastly mildly polite to my guests." said Katara, in a chilly scary voice.

Sokka stopped glaring at Zuko and turned his attention to his sister. He had hardly ever heard her say stuff like that before. Usually she would just get upset at his rudeness/behavior, but hardly ever really seriously angry. He stopped glowering and sat back waiting for explanations.

Aang stared at Zuko for a moment, and then, asked Katara, "Why did you bring them here? I thought you always thought of them as the enemy."said Aang, confused.

"At first I did. But after meeting Zuko and Iroh again in a tea shop and seeing how much Zuko has changed compared to when he was chasing us on his ship, I see that he's pretty much in the same boat as we are."said Katara, softly her expression changing.

Sokka looked suspicious. Aang seemed less confused.

Toph said, "I'm glad. I know Iroh isn't the enemy. He just wanted to stand by Scarface over here because he's his nephew."

Zuko glowered at the use of the nickname, but remained silent his eyes trained on the Avatar (what was his name? Aang?) and Katara's brother.

Sokka was silent for another moment, before saying, "How do you know that he's in the same boat as us? Do you even know what boat we're in?"

Katara sighed. "I know that we're running from the Fire Lord. I know Zuko is since he and his uncle are viewed as traitors to the Fire Nation. And I brought them here because I know someone knows that they are Fire Nation and are in Bae Sing Sae. And that person plans to tell the government."

"Funny coinky-dink." said Toph, her smile brightening scarcastically. "Twinkle Toes and Snoozles here just told me that they know  
about a Fire Nation spy who has a high place in the government who plans something sinster. At least that's what I heard when they  
were shouting." said Toph.

"Yeah, Suki told me about the spy, Long Feng. He's head of the Dai Lee." said Sokka.

"I actually heard the words from his mouth," pointed out Aang. "I'm not sure what we're going to do. At least I have Appa back!"

"Good for you!" interrupted Katara.

"And, now I know that Bae Sing Sae is no longer a safe place for us." finished Aang.

"We should leave immediatly." continued Sokka.

"We should." said the rest of the room in agreement.

"But wait!" said Sokka, thinking for a moment. "How are we going to move Suki? She's still weak from her wounds even though Katara healed her."

"I think after I go see her and judge her condition, that she may or may not be moved. We'll see." said Katara wisely.

* * *

Katara surveyed Suki. "Sokka, her condition is fine, she still has a cold and a bit of fatigue, but no major injuries that we should worry about. She just needs a bit of rest." said Katara, smiling at Suki.

"Ok, Suki. You heard what Katara said, take it easy." said Sokka, packing Suki's things.

"Sokka, I'm not a baby! And I have ears!" said Suki, as Katara left the room.

Sokka blushed and said quietly, "I'm just worried is all."

Suki smiled and said, "You have nothing to worry about. With time, I'll be better. Just believe in me, Sokka."

Sokka nodded but couldn't get Yue out of his mind. He had already lost two people that he loved. And he couldn't bear losing another.

* * *

Long Feng glared into the fire. _How will I defeat the Avatar now? I have no more bargining chips. He stole the bison, that would have kept him under my control and Bae Sing Sae from knowing about the war. That is how my superiors want it. But now how will I stop him from fleeing? I need to keep him here for at least another week before my superiors can get here to arrest and ship him off to the Fire Nation. And what about him knowing my status as Fire Nation spy? How will that be kept a secret if I fail to capture him?_

"Dai Lee, call in Joo Dee." said Long Feng.

The Dai Lee nodded.

Long Feng smiled as he heard Joo Dee enter the room. Without turning around, he said, "Joo Dee, I'm giving you one more chance. Don't fail me again. Your assignnment is the same as before. Keep the Avatar and his friends from leaving/ exploring the city. If you fail, I will make sure you are permanently silenced, and my Dai Lee will finish your job. Understood?" said Long Feng.

"Y-yyyy- yes." trembled Joo Dee.

"Good. Have you ever been to Lake Laogi?" said Long Feng, nonchalantly.

"Yes, master. I have." said Joo Dee, her eyes going blank.

Long Feng smiled at the flames, as Joo Dee left his council room, shutting the door behind her,

* * *

Whoa there! Some Sokka and Suki thang going on! Who woulda thought under that joking layer, Sokka is a sensitive dude.

Some questions left:

Sokka coped pretty well. But maybe he was distracted by the news and Suki...but what happens if Zuko and Katara's relationship progresses and there is nothing to distract Sokka?

The gang has the information sorted. But will they be able to make a getaway?!?

Long Feng has decided to act a little bit, but maybe he is overconfident? Should he have sent Joo Dee...or should he have sent the Dai Lee? Will Joo Dee be able to accomplish her task? What happens when Long Feng learns that some Kyoshi warriors are to arrive at the palace?

Also, who are Long Feng's superiors? What happens if Long Feng manages to capture Aang and the gang? What will happen if the superiors arrest them?

Will Jet hamper the Gang's attempt to get away? Or will he help? Or perhaps will he come along?

Also, will he willing allow Katara to be with Zuko? Or does he have a mind to try and be with her again?

Suki was able to come along...but she appears to be hiding something...or is she? And will Sokka be able to cope if something were to happen to her?

And last but not least, how will Aang save the world? Will he survive the inevitable battle between him and Ozai? What will the world do, if he doesn't?

STAY TUNED TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER. whatever number that is :D


End file.
